Age ratings
There has been a lot of controversy over the age rating of Malcolm in the middle. America In America different episodes have different ratings. Most episodes are TVPG (if your child is under 10, it is advised you watch this program with them). However, this is not always the case. As some of the later episodes explore more adult themes, they are rated TV14 (contains violence, language, sex and nudity unsuitable for anyone under 14) but not TVMA (which means for mature audiences). Holland In Holland, there is a simmallar situation to America. The early episodes are rated 6+ and sometimes 9+. The later episodes are rated 12+ A and even 16+ Great Britan In Great Britan the situation is simpler. Sky rate the episodes PG (if a viewer is under 12, their parent and/or guardian should be with them when they are watching the movie/ TV show) and BBC rate it 12+ (unsuatible for anyone under 12. It is illegal for a child under 12 to buy a 12+ DVD or video. Children under 12 must have an adult aged at least 18 with them while watching a 12+ movie in a cinema) India In India, Malcolm in the middle is not rated as it is a family show. However, all sex, language and violence shown in other countries is cut. France In France Malcolm in the middle is rated -10, this means that it is illegal for a child under 10 to view it. Some later episodes are -12, this means that it is not recommended for a child under 12 to watch and it must be shown after 10.00pm unless in some chanells. DVDs and videos of early episodes are rated 10 (not recommended for children under 10) and later episodes 12 (it is an offence to let a child under 12 watch the movie or TV show.) Germany In Germany, Malcolm in the middle is not rated as it is considered suatible for anyone under 16. Ireland In Ireland Malcolm in the middle is rated TVPGLV. However, as Irish DVDs and videos do not use the TVPG system, they are rated 12 (any child under 12 must ba accompanied by an adult aged 18 or over to see this film in a cinema and it is not recommended for children under 12 to watch a video or DVD of it ) Canada In Canada episodes are rated PG and later episodes are rated 14+ (completely unsuatible for anyone under 14). However, in Canada videos are rated by a different company than DVD and TV , and videos of early episodes are rated PG advised (it is reccommended but not mandatory that children under 12 watch the video with their parent or guardian with them). Later episodes are rated 14A (it is mandatory for a child under 14 to have their guardian with them while watching the video). Australia In Australia, early episodes are rated E (more inappropriprate than G but less innapropraite than PG) and later episodes are rated MA15+ (anyone under 15 must have an adult present with them while watching the TV show or movie.) The DVDs and videos of early episodes in Australia are rated PG reccommended (it is recommended that children under 12 should have an adult present with them while watching). DVDs and videos of later episodes are rated M (it is up to the parents as individuals what age their child should be to watch the show but not recommended for children under 13). Greece In Greece Malcolm in the middle is rated K-13 (not recommended for children under 13) Japan In Japan Malcolm in the middle is rated PG-12映画倫理管理委員会? (it is reccommended that children under 12 are accompanied by adults while watching the movie or TV show) Malaysia In Malasya Malcolm in the middle is rated P13 (parental guidance is required for a child under 13 to see the TV show or movie) China In China, like most TV shows and movies, Malcolm in the middle is not rated. This means that anyone can watch it. Bulgaria In Bulgaria, Malcolm in the middle is rated C (not reccommended for children under 12), although some later episodes are rated D (completely unsuatible for anyone under 16) Norway In Norway, Malcolm in the middle is rated 11 (it is reccommended that children under 11 have an adult present with them while watching the movie or TV show) South Korea In South Korea, Malcolm in the Middle is rated 12세 이상 관람가 (parental guidance reccommended for children under 12) Taiwan In Tawian, early episodes are rated 保護級(護 (unsuatible for anyone under 6. Children aged 6-12 must be accompanied by a; parent, teacher or adult relative to view). Later episodes are rated 輔導級(輔 (unsuatible for anyone under 12, children aged 12-18 must be accompanied by a; parent, teacher or adult relative to view). Venezeula In Venezeula, Malcolm in the middle is rated B (not recommended for children under 12) Turks and Caicos islands In the Turks and Caicos islands, Malcolm in the middle is rated 11 (suatible for children aged 11 or over) Denmark In Danmark, Malcolm in the Middle is rated TILLADT OVER 11 AR (recommended for children over 11. Anyone under 11 must have their parents permission to see the film or TV show. Legal action can be taken if a child under 11 sees the movie or TV show without their parent's permission. Egypt In Egypt Malcolm in the middle is rated general classification (suatible for all) Finland In Finland Malcolm in the middle is rated K-12 (not reccommended for children under 12. Children aged 3-11 may see the film or TV show if accompanied by an adult over 18) Hong Kong In Hong Kong Malcolm in the Middle is rated IIA (parental guidence suggested if child is under 13) Italy In Italy Malcolm in the middle is rated V.M.14 (it is strongly advised that if a child is under 14, an adult over 18 should be present while they are watching the film or TV show.) Worldwide Worldwide ratings are for any country that does not have its own. It rates early episodes PG and later episodes AV15+ (unsuatible for anyone under 15) Netflix Netflix is a website that allows its members to watch TV shows and movies. It rates most episodes TVG (most parents would find the programme suatible for all ages) exept Poker #2 which is rated TV14. Common sense media Common sense media, a website for film and TV ratings, rates Malcolm 11 (not reccommended for children under 11) Category:Malcolm in the Middle